


Saving Love

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [11]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny comes home wanting to save his marriage but sees the way that Will has lost control. He sits his husband down and tells him how to save their marriage. Will realizes to save his marriage he has to let go of any story he wants to write about Paul or his mother. Will this be enough to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wish would happen. I think Will has lost sight of the fact that saving their marriage needs work from both of them and no story about Paul being a possible DiMera (though I really think he is John Black's son) is worth losing his husband. Lucas said it when he told his son that he needs to focus on his marriage not some article.

**One**

Sonny watched Lucas leave and wondered how this conversation was going to go or if they would even be able to finish it. It seemed like every time they tried to talk something interrupted them. He had been angry at hearing that Will would think of this whole situation as a competition instead of them trying to save their marriage. It was like he didn't get it and he couldn't understand why.

"I'm guessing your trying to write another big article about Paul," Sonny guessed looking into blue eyes and seeing a crazed and desperate look.

"It could change everything and it can get Paul out of town," Will told him like everything was making sense and it didn't because Paul was only one problem out of many they had with their marriage.

"This isn't a competition Will," Sonny said once again trying to get it through his husband's head but it was like he wasn't getting it and his insecurities were winning.

"He wants you back Sonny. The whole reason for you two not being together is gone," Will explained a sadness in his eyes and Sonny sighed wanting to get through to the blonde.

"Will the reason was gone months ago and I still choose you," he said his dark eyes looking straight into blue ones; "He made it clear he wanted me and I choose you. We have problems and it isn't just you cheating. Stop trying to destroy people and focus on our marriage. I made my choice Will and I choose us now make yours," he told him walking back into Ari's bedroom.

Sonny knew that it might have been a little harsh but he needed to get through to his husband. He came back to town, came home despite all the hurt he was still feeling because he loved his husband and wanted them to work things out. It seemed while he was away instead of thinking things through in a positive way Will's mind turned crazed and desperate. The ball was in Will's court now and he had to make his choice.

~Saving Love~

Will tried to calm his heart down as the door to Ari's room closed and he was left alone to think. He looked at the drawer that held all the resource that could drive Paul out of town and then back at the bedroom. His husband and his father were telling him the same thing that he needed to save his marriage not write some big revealing article. He hated that despite everything that he felt like Paul was going to win because the truth was that he wasn't good enough but Sonny was here trying to make this work. He sighed knowing that his husband was right and he had to make a choice. Will opened the door to see his husband looking down at their daughter sleeping. He slowly walked over until he was standing next to him by the crib.

"We still need to talk," Will whispered not wanting to argue in front of their daughter.

"I told you Will that you need to choose to save this marriage or write a big article," Sonny told him not looking away from Ari's sleeping form.

"I made my choice Sonny but please we need to talk," the blonde pleaded needing the answer to the question that was bugging him and haunting him.

Sonny could hear the way that Will's voice broke like he was feeling insecure but didn't want to show it. He sighed resisting the urge to hold him and walked out of Ari's bedroom to sit down on the couch looking ahead at nothing. He heard the door to the bedroom close and soft footsteps before the blonde finally sat down on the other end of the couch.

"You proposed to him that meant something and I know it did because I know you. When you left you didn't answer the question. Do you still love him? Was I just the next guy you proposed to because you were turned down the first time?" the blonde asked speaking softly.

Sonny turned his head to see the blonde looking down at his hands messing with them and he sighed feeling like an ass for not telling his husband about his ex but in his defense he didn't think that Will wanted to know at least that was what he had been told when their relationship first started. He wasn't going to make an excuse for the cheating because him knowing or not didn't matter on that but he could see the insecurity.

"It did mean something four years ago but it doesn't now. If I still loved him I would be with him and I'm not, I'm here. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I proposed to you because I loved you but you need to believe me," he explained not as angry as he was almost a month ago but still hurt.

"You said he wanted you," Will mumbled though it was loud enough for him to hear the words.

"He did and he probably still does but if I wanted to be with him I would and I'm not with him. I'm here with you," he said making his choice clear.

Sonny moved to the middle of the couch but didn't look at his husband because the next move was his. He turned his dark eyes and met blue ones that thankfully didn't have the crazed look in them that he did before. He saw the realization become clear in those insecure eyes and Will moved closer till he was sitting in the middle with only an inch between them. Normally one would pull the other into their arms and they would fall on the couch in a cuddle but this was different. Something in their marriage had been broken and it needed to be repaired. Will made the first move laying his head on Sonny's shoulder but he was tense like he was afraid of being pushed away thinking he would deserve it. Sonny sighed because even though he was still hurt even a month after finding out he loved the blonde. He wrapped his arm Will's waist and squeezed gently feeling the tension ease out of him. Their marriage might be broken but maybe now it could be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"I saw Paul first," Sonny greeted him the next day while they were sitting at the kitchen table making the blonde freeze in place but he continued, "I didn't seek him out but when I went to get coffee I walked through the square and he was there with John for some photos with these kids."

"Oh really," he said picking up his cup and drinking the coffee trying to hid the way he was feeling.

"I told you so that there are no secrets and stop thinking that I want him because I don't," Sonny told him giving him a look, not one that was scolding but more one that was annoyed with constantly having to explain himself.

"He kissed you two times," Will said upset still.

"The first time he kissed me I was so surprised that I didn't even really have time to process it and we were having problems. The second time I pushed him away and tried to explain to him that I was married but he left before I could. So I went to his hospital room and told him I was married but he continued pursing until finally I shut him down for the last time," the dark eyed man explained softly trying to keep his anger in check.

"He still wants you though," the blonde stated like it explained everything.

"Yeah I'm sure he does but I don't want him. I told him I was going to work things out with you and he said he would stay out of the way. For all we know he will leave town after that benefit he signed on for. He isn't the only source of our problems," Sonny explained to him hoping that his husband would stop with the whole Paul thing.

"I know I'm sorry," Will apologize looking down at the table.

Silence filled the room and air between them but it felt like something had shifted between the married couple. Their marriage wasn't fixed, they had their problems to work through still which included the cheating but for the first time in a while both of them believed it could be saved. The question that ran through Sonny's mind though was how big of a part his husband's insecurity would play with everything. Will had been willing to write a huge article about Paul and his mother to get the man out of town because he believed it would save their marriage when it probably wouldn't considering the cheating was only one of many things wrong with their marriage. The question that rang through Will's mind was the fact that he wasn't good enough and how Paul being out of town would help but no story was worth the cost of his marriage.

"I have to go to the club. I still need to figure out what to do with everything," Sonny told him breaking the silence filling the room and standing up.

"Maybe you should talk to Victor about his club and see if he still wants you to have it," Will suggested softly and continued before his husband could say anything, "I'm just saying Sonny that maybe it wasn't just the fact you don't want a hand out that had you turning it down."

Sonny turned to face his husband trying to figure out what to say but he couldn't because it was something he had been thinking about while he had been in Phoenix. He could see the look on Will's face that told him the blonde was afraid of being yelled at and instead he sighed because he felt bad for not seeing it before but they had a lot of shit to work through and it wasn't going to be fixed by one peaceful morning conversation.

"I'll think about it," the dark eyed man said instead.

"Okay," Will stated surprised that Sonny hadn't immediately turned down the idea but it was a good surprise.

He looked up when Sonny put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it and their eyes met. Will wanted to say something but he didn't think know what to say really so instead he smiled. Sonny wasn't ready to make out with his husband, as cruel as that was but he wasn't so angry or cruel that he couldn't see how hard this was for the blonde. It was hard for them both and he was still a little angry but he loved this man enough to fight for their marriage. Sonny leaned down placed a kiss on his husband's forehead that felt like a promise and left without another word. Would any promise that either of them made be enough to save their love?

~Saving Love~

Sonny took a deep breath and couldn't believe that he was actually here. His pride was going to be hurt he already knew that but he needed to make a living and it seemed taking a hand out from his uncle was the only way to do that. Sonny's pride was hurt but if Will was strong enough to not write an article in order to save their marriage then maybe he should be strong enough to wound his pride a little and take what his uncle had offered, if it was still available.

"Sonny," Henderson greeted with a smile as he let him in.

"Hey Henderson. Is my Uncle Vic in?" Sonny asked running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes he is," the butler answered holding an arm out.

Sonny walked into the main room and smiled when he saw his uncle standing up to greet him. The last time the two of them had seen each other they had fought and then he had been stabbed. The two only talked briefly before he left and Sonny was a little afraid that maybe the pride the two of them had would come into play and ruin everything again. He was a little surprised when he was pulled into a hug but welcomed it and pulled back to look at his uncle.

"I heard you were back from Phoenix," Victor said by way of greeting.

"Yeah I needed a break," Sonny said trying not to give away the problems in his marriage.

"My boy I think we both know that there was more to it. I mean it's not everyday your husband cheats and your attacked only to be left for dead," his uncle told him bluntly giving him a look.

"I should have figured you would know," Sonny stated with a sigh feeling a little defeated.

"Everyone has their problems Sonny the only thing you have to decide is if all the hurt you feel is worth giving up your marriage for," Victor said giving some advice hating to see his nephew in pain but also wanting him to be happy.

"I love Will so yes it is but I'm not here to talk about the disaster that is my personal life," Sonny told him suddenly feeling nervous.

"So why are you here?" his uncle asked curious.

"Is the offer to run your new club still there?" he asked afraid of the answer.

Sonny shifted from foot to foot trying not to show his uncle, the man he looked up to, how nervous he really was but he was failing and he knew it. The pride that both of them had caused problems between them and he just hoped that it didn't ruin their relationship. Sonny looked at his uncle and saw him with a glint in his eye that he couldn't explain. He had a feeling that no matter what was said or what the outcome things were going to change between them though he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to make something clear. The problems to Sonny and Will's marriage is both their fault. It is not totally Will's fault and it is not totally Sonny's fault. Will cheated and he not only has to own up to it but he has to stop going after Paul because it might just destroy his marriage. Sonny needs to sit down with his husband and explain to him that he did not propose to him because he was some placeholder. People need to stop interrupting them. This story isn't about blaming one person totally but at the same time I am not going to excuse Will's cheating like some fans seem to do. I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> If you have prompts you want to send me then message, PM or comment. I have a jealous Sonny fanfic planned and two other stories as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Because why would Sonny want me when he can have someone like Paul?" Will screamed the question out and it echoed through the apartment.

Sonny had been coming back from Victor's and was going to stop at home to see Ari when he had heard yelling. He had stopped outside the door wanting to hear what it was about and hoping that his daughter wasn't inside listening when he had heard those words and froze in place shocked. He finally moved a moment later opening the door to the apartment and finding Will standing with his father and both of them looked surprised to see him.

"Where's Ari?" he asked wanting to know if their daughter had heard the yelling.

"She's with Marlena," Lucas answered seeing that Will had turned his back to Sonny and refused to move.

"I need to talk to my husband," Sonny told his father in law knowing that what needed to be said had to be said in private.

Sonny waited for his father in law to leave and saw the concerned look that Lucas threw out but he didn't say anything and the door was closed leaving them in silence. He opened his mouth to say something when Will stormed into the bedroom closing the door before anything could be said. He sighed and leaned against the desk chair trying to figure out what to even say or think. Sonny had known that his husband was insecure; he always had been from the beginning. He shook his head wondering how he was going to fix this or make him understand that he wanted him not his ex-boyfriend. He honestly didn't even understand where this was coming from really considering that he had made it clear when he got back that Sonny wanted Will and only him, it was the whole reason for trying to fix their marriage. He walked over to their bedroom and turned the door knob walking inside the room to find it dark and the curtains closed.

"Will," he said softly seeing the figure of his husband lying on the bed curled up with his back turned to him.

A muffled cry escaped and Sonny felt his heart breaking because something in the blonde had broken. Something that was probably buried deep inside him broken when the truth of the affair came to light and Sonny had a feeling whatever it was that caused all this insecurity had started in his childhood and the way he was raised. Maybe that was why Will had gotten so crazed in writing a story that would send Paul away. Something had broken in him and he didn't know what it was that caused this break in Will but Sonny had to try to fix this otherwise things just might spiral out of control.

"Will look at me," Sonny pleaded softly.

"Just go away Sonny," Will called out and Sonny could tell from his voice that he was upset and crying.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much out of the blonde unless he did something Sonny got on the bed and lay down next to his husband. He quickly curled up behind Will and wrapped his arms around the blonde drawing him in close and tightening his hold. Will tried to wiggle his way out for a few minutes but then he realized that Sonny wasn't going to relent his hold and he gave up but he was still tense.

"You need to talk to me Will," he whispered to the blonde.

"His reasons for turning you down are gone," the blonde told him but Sonny knew there was more.

"There's more to it than that and we both know it," Sonny said needing to know because he had a feeling that this was needed for them, for their marriage to be saved.

"He's perfect like you are. He's out, he's famous and he has money," Will explained and Sonny waited knowing there was more, "When he came back to town you didn't tell me that he had and you didn't tell me that you proposed to somebody else before me. Then you found out about the cheating and that it was with him and you called him before you left. You wanted to see him before you left but not me. When you came back you said you wanted to work things out but you didn't even want to share a bed."

Sonny closed his eyes and brought his head down to rest against the blonde's neck. He sighed because he knew that he contributed to this break down by not telling him about Paul but in his defense at the time he didn't think that it mattered anymore. He sighed moving closer to him and tightening his grip. He thought that he would be the only with problems because of their failing marriage and the only one with any type of insecurity but he was wrong.

"In my defense I didn't think that Paul mattered since I didn't love him anymore. And I didn't share a bed with you because every time I thought about you in a bed it was with him," Sonny admitted quietly.

"It was only once Sonny," the blonde started to explain getting upset again and Sonny could feel him start to have a panic attack which had only happened twice in their relationship.

"I know Will just calm down," Sonny whispered making shushing sounds to sooth him because as hurt as he still was he wasn't so hurt that he was going to let the man he love be in pain.

"I'm such a mess. Paul is perfect and I'm a mess," Will told him like he was trying to explain something his hands wrapping around Sonny's wrists gripping them.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I love you and I'm trying to make us work? I can't forget what you did Will and I'm not excusing it but I'm trying because I'm still in love with you and I can't live without you. You need to tell me what I have to do to make you believe me when I say that I don't want Paul, I only want you. I don't know what else to do," Sonny begged wanting to make this better.

"I'm sorry it's not you and I know that sounds like some made up line but it's true. It's me and I just can't stop all these thoughts and feelings like I'm a big mess that you shouldn't want," Will explained trying to stop from sobbing.

"We have a lot to work through but I'm here Will and I'm still in love with you. That isn't going to change just like the fact that I'm over Paul isn't going to change either," he swore to him not knowing what else to do.

"I'll try to believe you," Will told him but whimpered when Sonny's hold loosened and he asked a question that broke the dark haired man's heart. "Are you going to go sleep on the couch now?"

"No I'm not. We are going to change and then we are sleeping in our bed," Sonny said feeling his heart break.

Sonny wasn't ready yet to change in front of his husband again or sleep naked with him so he left his husband alone to go change in the bathroom needing a moment to collect himself. He still felt like there was more to Will's breakdown that he was getting but at the same time he felt like an ass. He was just trying to give himself time to take things slow and fix their marriage but it seemed that sleeping on the couch had hurt Will immensely and it had caused more of a breakdown. With a sighed he walked out to the bedroom in a pair of sweats and a dark t-shirt to see that Will had changed already as well and was once again curled up with his back to him. Sonny shook his head in frustration at the whole situation wanting to save their marriage but there was so much going on that it was hard. The one good thing about his husband's breakdown was that it just showed Sonny how much he still loved his husband and he was going to do whatever he had to so that their marriage was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspiration for this chapter from Monday's (3/23/2014). *Spoilers* Seeing Will yell at Paul and show the insecurity he was feeling made me wish that Sonny had followed him and heard that just so he could reassure him and fix things. It also broke my heart to see Sonny blame himself for pushing Will into marriage and a relationship in general. I will be bringing that aspect in very soon. Also I will not unnecessarily bash Paul because I like the guy but this is purely a WilSon story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The tension between Will and Sonny had lessoned somewhat after his breakdown almost a week ago. It wasn't perfect and there was still so much to work through but at least some of what was bothering Will had been revealed and Sonny was able to talk him down and reassure him. Will's thoughts were filled with how to mend fences with his husband when he came upon the club and stopped when he saw Sonny with Paul outside talking though it looked like his husband was upset. He did his best to ignore the voice in his head that tried to make him feel like he wasn't good enough for Sonny and instead listened into the conversation finding himself a little shocked.

"Look I'm just saying that you need to give Will a break. I mean you were his first real relationship," Paul tried to defend and Will didn't really like that this man was trying to make that a defense because he even knew that it wasn't.

"That isn't an excuse to cheat Paul and I don't know why you are getting involved," Sonny said and the blonde could tell from the way his voice hissed and cracked that the brunette was close to losing it.

"I know I said that I was going to stay out of it and let you guys work things out," the ex-baseball player started to say but was interrupted.

"I am in love with my husband but me being his first real relationship doesn't excuse cheating so do me a favor and stay the hell out of our business," Sonny told him a coldness to his voice that surprised Paul as well as Will.

Will stayed hidden frowning as he watched his husband walk back into the club and Paul leave a disappointed look on his face. He sighed because the look he saw on Sonny's face told him that despite what the brunette told Paul he believed some of what had been said. Will knew that it was his fault and that he should have realized that he wasn't the only one with insecurities or doubts after everything had blown up on them. He was suddenly grateful that his father had taken Ari and he formulated a plan in his head on how to talk to Sonny because it seemed he was not the only one that had insecurities.

~Saving Love~

Sonny was in the back office try to dispel the doubts that started to cloud his mind but it wasn't working. He couldn't help but think that what Paul had said was true and that he had pushed Will into something he wasn't ready for. Everything made him so frustrated that he felt like he was to breakdown at any second and he really couldn't afford to do that. He was so lost in his own misery that he didn't hear the door to the office closing or the footsteps that came his way until arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He jumped slightly surprised but relaxed because he knew instinctively who it was without even looking.

"Hey," Sonny greeted hoping to forget about the doubts he was having and relaxed back into his husband who tightened his grip.

"What has you so lost in thought and looking like your about to breakdown?" the blonde asked wanting to see if Sonny was going to tell him on his own or if he would have to push.

"It's nothing to worry about just stuff with the club," he tried to say but he heard the way that Will sighed against the back of his neck.

"I heard what Paul said to you earlier Sonny so are you going to talk to me or are you just going to let whatever you are thinking and feeling stay hidden until it explodes?" Will asked turning his husband to face him and looking into dark eyes.

"It's not an excuse," the brunette said weakly and both of them knew it.

Will looked into the chocolate eyes of the man he loved and knew that his husband was struggling. He sighed knowing that some of that insecurity had been caused by him and his cheating. The real reason he cheated wasn't because of what Paul had said, he was fine with spending forever with the first man he loved but it was because they had fought and instead of staying to figure things out he had taken the easy way out and ruined everything.

"We both know that you being the first man I have been in a relationship with is not an excuse Sonny but I can see it in your eyes that you doubt that. Sonny you didn't force me into anything I didn't want. I cheated because we fought and I felt like everything was spinning out of control so I took the easy way out," Will explained not letting go of his husband even when he tried to turn away to work.

"Maybe he's right though. I mean I pushed you into marriage," Sonny tried to say not meeting the blue eyes that sought him out.

"That's bullshit Sonny. I may have said no when you first asked but I didn't ask you because I felt forced. I asked you because I love you and I wanted forever with you," the blonde trying to get the words through the brunette's thick skull.

"Then why did you cheat?" Sonny cried out the tears falling.

"Because I'm an idiot that doesn't deserve you," the blonde answered surprising him.

Will's hands cupped his face and the brunette was turned to face his husband. There were tears in the blonde's eyes as well and Sonny tried to stop because he did still have work to do even if things were going to be looking up soon but the way his husband was looking at him wasn't helping. All he wanted to do was fall into his arms but it wouldn't fix things not completely anyway. Sonny finally lost the battle and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, sighing when the blonde wrapped his own arms around him and pulled him into his body. The brunette buried his face into his husband's neck breathing in his scent that even now seemed to calm him down and felt a hand run through his hair comfortingly. Will wanted to kiss his husband but he knew that it was still too soon for Sonny so he just settled for holding him because at least it was a start even if it wasn't perfect.

~Saving Love~

Sonny felt like there was something that had lifted a little with him and Will but he knew it was far from being fixed. He felt tired from crying which is the one thing he hated about it and sighed as he leaned against the counter stopping for a minute to rest. Hearing footsteps he turned with a smile on his face only to frown when he saw Paul standing there once again. For a guy that wanted to stay out of his marriage and let him work things out with Will he sure as hell wasn't doing much of it staying out of anything.

"What do you want Paul?" Sonny asked annoyed and could see the concerned look from T out of the corner of his eye.

"I need to talk to you it's about Will and it's important," he pleaded making the brunette want to groan in annoyance but he also thought that maybe if he heard him out then Paul would go away.

"Hey T can you cover for me for a few minutes?" Sonny asked his friend.

"Yeah," T answered giving him a look but Sonny ignored it.

Silence descended into the air as Sonny led Paul to a secluded area that held many memories for him and stood with his arms crossed waiting for him to say something. The way that Paul looked at him with guilty eyes and the way he was shaking which also showed that he was nervous but Sonny was past caring. All he cared about was making a living and saving his marriage.

"I lied to you earlier when I said that what happened between Will and I wasn't my fault," his ex started to say to him but he interrupted.

"Look Paul unless you forced him then it isn't your fault," Sonny interrupted getting frustrated with going over the same thing over and over again and turned to leave.

"That's the thing Sonny I kind of did force him," Paul said.

The words that Paul spoke made the brunette club owner freeze in shock. The shock soon wore off and he tensed anger coursing through him as he tried to process the news and turned to face his ex. He clenched his hands together hoping to reign in the anger that was making him want to punch Paul. It was one thing to hear that his husband had cheated but to hear that there was a chance that he may not have had a choice just made him see red. He had a feeling that there was more to the story though and so he waited to hear what Paul had to say and then he would judge whether or not his ex would be getting a fist to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make an important note that I do not hate Paul. I actually like the guy very much but at the same time he did in a way force Will. Will could have easily said no that is true but Paul did try to blackmail Will at first so that will be touched on. Please no unnecessary bashing of Paul to me though. Also did anyone else kind of start to feel really bad for Will during 3/26/2015. *Spoilers* I mean I'm still pissed at him but man the way he wanted to pull Sonny to him but Sonny was too hurt and refused and etc. Just ugh guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Sonny walked into the apartment doing his best to remain calm. He his hand hurt from punching Paul and he was angry as hell because his husband hadn't told him that part of the story. He sighed running a hand through his hair wanting to scream because Will should have told him but then again they didn't really have a chance to talk about every single thing yet. He wasn't trying to be angry at Will and he knew that the blonde wasn't really to blame for being blackmailed but he just didn't like what he had learned.

"Hey I didn't think you would be home yet," Will greeted with a very awake little girl in his arms.

"Well I got T to cover for me so I could come home and see my favorite people," Sonny told him holding his arms open to take Ari smiling at the way she tried to jump into them.

"So we get to spend the rest of the day together?" the blonde asked with a frown and the brunette sighed knowing his husband had seen the bruised hand.

"Yes I figure but I just want to spend it inside I'm not up to feeling like going out," he told his husband waiting for some type of backlash because before the man had left for LA, Will had always wanted to go out.

"Sounds good to me," the blonde said instead wrapping his arms around his family.

Will could see the way that his husband had been surprised by his answer and knew that was yet another thing wrong in their marriage. He had become an asshole once he got a writing article and always wanted to go out to do something. He hadn't seen how it was affecting his marriage or his husband but now that all the damage had been done he could see it. He wanted to ask about Sonny's bruised hand but decided to wait until Ari was asleep so that he could spend time with his family and enjoy it.

~Saving Love~

Sonny lying on the bed with his back turned to Will facing the window. Lately it had been him holding Will because of all the break downs and earlier today having his husband hold him in a reassuring manner made Sonny ache for it again. Will wasn't the only one that needed to be reassured and comforted but after Will had come back from LA it felt like Sonny never got any type of comfort. It was petty of him but he was testing his husband to see if he would figure it out or if maybe they didn't know each other as well as they thought. Sonny didn't have to wait long for his answer because soon the bed was dipping and arms were wrapping around him hesitantly but it was enough.

"Is everything okay?" the blonde whispered.

"No," Sonny answered closing his eyes and leaning back into his husband feeling the arms tighten around him and the blonde settle closer to him offering comfort.

"Talk to me I can't do anything if I don't know," Will told him kissing the back of his neck but stopping there because he knew that while progress had been made Sonny was not there yet.

"You're already doing it," he said silently telling Will that he had been tested without his knowledge.

"I know we have a long way to go and I know that we usually can tell when the other is upset and needs comfort but I'm human Sonny. I might know something is wrong but I need you to give me some signal sometimes," Will admitted closing his eyes.

"You're right I know I guess I was just being petty and trying to see if you could actually figure it out which isn't fair but it's been a while since I've been held like you held me earlier today so I guess I just want to see," Sonny started but trailed off as he tried to find the right words to convey what he had been thinking.

"You wanted to see we still knew each other instinctively or not," Will finished for him with a small laugh.

"It's funny now that I think about it I know but I just felt like being," Sonny tried to explain the day once again catching up to him as tears tried to fall out and he closed his eyes tightly wrapping a hand around Will's and squeezing it.

"How did you hand get bruised?" the blonde asked picking up said hand and running his thumb over it softly.

"I found out that Paul blackmailed you and I punched him," the brunette admitted an edge to his voice.

"It wasn't really the best blackmail," Will said weakly thinking that Sonny was going to push him away.

"He blackmailed you and you didn't say anything. I know I was angry before I left but you should have told me Dammit Will," Sonny said turning in his arms to face the blonde.

"I cheated Sonny it wasn't like he blackmailed me into cheating again though he tried he just blackmailed me into staying or I wouldn't get the story," the blonde said tears in his eyes.

"God Will I'm not making excuses for the cheating but I'm trying my best to not be so hurt by it and when I said I wanted the truth I meant the whole truth about everything. I know that Zoe made you take off your ring which I think there is something up with that but that's just me, I know that you cheated only once so I think I deserved to know that you were blackmailed into staying otherwise you wouldn't get the story," Sonny said softly bringing a hand to run through blonde hair.

"Point taken and we still have a lot to work through but I have to admit finding out that my husband punched somebody in my honor is kind of heroic," Will admitted with a laugh.

"We are such a mess," he whispered sighing gripping the blonde hair like it was lifeline and leaning his forehead against his husband's.

"I know we are mess and everything but I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you or is it too soon?" the blonde asked looking into chocolate eyes.

"Just a kiss but nothing else not yet," the brunette agreed with a sigh wanting to feel his husband's lips on his own but also still hurt over the betrayal.

"I understand I promise," Will agreed just needing a kiss to keep him going.

Will leaned his head forward slightly and kissed his husband on the lips. It was soft with no tongue but it was enough and the brunette sighed into it leaning further into him. The kiss felt like a promise between the two of them, a promise that both of them loved each other and that they would work to fix things between them. Saving their marriage was what mattered but would it be enough?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Sonny groaned as light filtered through the window waking and making him want to kill himself. He remembered being dragged out to drink by Abigail and that he had started drinking tequila. He vaguely remembered Ben calling Will for him but after that everything was fuzzy and he moved to sit up only to run to the bathroom as he lost everything. He heaved wanting to kill himself for drinking so much and he curled around the toilet laying his head on his arm knowing if he moved that he was going to die. He heard footsteps and knew it was his husband but he couldn't move he was in too much pain not even the sound of running water made him move.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before or even hung over really," his husband commented.

"There's a reason I don't drink," Sonny groaned out his head hurting.

"You know you're talkative when you're drunk," the blonde commented putting a wet washcloth on the back of the brunette's neck making him moan in appreciation.

"I'm afraid to ask what I said," he said just wanting all the noise to stop and die.

"You said that you loved me and you wished that I hadn't cheated because it would make working things out so much easier. You also said that one of the main reasons you wanted to save our marriage was because every time you thought about life without me your heart broke and you couldn't imagine one without us together with our little girl," Will told him putting a hand on his husband's back.

Will had been given a sense of hope hearing those words spoken to him though considering how drunk Sonny had been he was a little afraid that they weren't true but he would deal with that later. There had been numerous times that Sonny had taken care of him when he had been drunk but never had the situation been reversed until now. He grimaced seeing his husband's pain and took the washcloth away ignoring the protest. Will was going to take the opportunity to take care of his husband like Sonny had done for him so many times.

"I know you don't remember last night but I'm sure it will come back some time today so don't worry about it," the blonde reassured surprising the brunette by picking up him bridal style.

"Will," he protested the movement jarring his head.

"Let me take care of you," he said to his hung over husband.

Sonny sighed wanting to tell Will that the words he spoke while drunk were true but his head hurt and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He sighed curling up in his husband's arms his head burying itself in the blonde's neck. He groaned in protest once again at being set down but curled in a ball around the pillows thanking everything when Will closed the curtains making the room dark again. He felt his husband's hand run through his hair and he sighed in appreciation at the gesture.

"I meant it now stop thinking," Sonny grunted out knowing without looking at the blonde was over thinking things.

"Okay," the blonde said smiling softly.

The tension between them wasn't as thick as it had been before and they had put a hold on going to therapy wanting to see if they could work this out themselves first. Will sure as hell hoped they could and he was ever thankful for Marlena's guidance because without her he might have lost complete control. She had pointed out a few harsh truths to him one night about how he had started turning into Sami. He loved his mother but he didn't want to be like her and he realized that once the truth of the one night between him and Paul came out he had started acting like her. It wasn't something Will wanted or tried to do and thinking on it now he could only claim temporary insanity on it. Sonny still wouldn't let him see him naked and if they kissed it was only light. It was progress though and they held each other when they slept so the blonde wasn't going to complain.

"Ari's with my dad for the morning and Chad is taking care of the club," the blonde whispered softly rubbing his husband's neck hearing the moan of appreciation.

"I hate alcohol," he groaned leaning into the hand rubbing his neck.

"Why did you drink that much? Did you have something to celebrate? Or did you drink to forget?" Will asked curious keeping his voice low.

"Technically it was to celebrate because Victor gave me his club after I asked though he also told me he was going to find a way to get Chad out of being my partner," Sonny said wanting to hit Will for making him talk but the massage to his neck had helped clear his head slightly.

"Do you want me to make you something?" the blonde asked.

"Will I love you but you burn water," Sonny said touched that his husband wanted to try to make him something but imagining all the things that could go wrong with that because he had tasted the man's cooking and it was not good.

"How about I order soup from the pub and go pick it up for you?" Will asked holding back a laugh but knowing that his husband was right.

"That sounds like a good idea," the brunette agreed but groaned when the hand moved away, "Wait not yet."

"I'll wait till you fall asleep again," the blonde reassured.

With Will rubbing his neck with one hand and his back with the other it didn't take long for Sonny to fall back asleep. The blonde hadn't meant to ask about his reasons for drinking but after watching his father become an alcoholic for years he felt like he needed to know. Sonny didn't seem like the type to turn into that but he just needed to reassure himself. He pressed a kiss to Sonny's head and left to go get him some soup knowing that anything else would probably make him throw up considering how much he had drank last night. There was hope for their marriage and it felt like there wasn't a death sentence hanging over them anymore. Could their love really be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of ending this story soon. It just feels like it's almost that time. I am thinking of one more chapter for sure. If there is anything that you as my readers want to see them cover or talk about before I end this please comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Will laughed with T as they walked through the square to TBD. He felt bad for keeping out of contact with his best friend but he was also ashamed of how badly he had screwed things up. T had been amazing though because he hadn't judged him instead he asked him questions and then gave him reassurance in his quest to work things out with Sonny.

"Hey I'm glad that you and Sonny are trying to work things out," T said wrapping his arm around his shoulder getting serious, "I know that when he first came back he seemed distant and sad but now he seems to be doing better, happy even. I have a good feeling that the two of you are going to make this work."

"I hope so. I kind of got out of control while he was gone," Will admitted thinking of how he had tried to blackmail Tori which he hadn't even told his husband about. He didn't want to keep secrets from his husband but he was afraid to tell him about just how bad he had got.

"What do you mean?" T asked pushing him to sit down at a table.

"I was fine at first but then my mind just kept playing all the scenarios of how much better Paul was for Sonny which then led my mind to thinking of ways to get him out of town. My dad helped me at first but then it got really bad which I'm not going to go into details about and my dad refused to help me. Sonny found all my research on Paul and he basically told me that I had to choose between our marriage or the story. I choose him and we worked things out from there," the blonde admitted feeling ashamed for stooping to that level.

"Does Sonny know how bad it got?" his friend asked sounding concerned.

"No I'm afraid to tell him," Will answered knowing what his friend was going to say.

"Will I think you should tell him. I mean if you just keep quiet this could come back to bite you in the ass. The last time you kept something quiet it came out and it nearly destroyed you guys. Sonny hasn't been keeping secrets since he got back neither should you," T advised him.

Will knew that his friend was right but he was scared. Sonny had been honest since coming back from Phoenix opening up even when it was hard or it hurt. Their marriage was still so fragile that he was afraid that this would just hurt them and he couldn't lose his husband he loved him too much. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard his name being called out and looked up to see Paul coming his way looking angry. He was confused and honestly didn't want to deal with him today but before he could say anything a fist came out of nowhere knocking him to the ground. He felt pain erupt in his nose knowing it was broken by the blood rushing out and his head hit the concrete and that was the last thing he knew.

~Saving Love~

Sonny sighed wanting to get in contact with his husband but he had left his phone at home and he wasn't able to get out to get it. He felt this need to get into contact with Will but he couldn't explain it except that it felt like there was something wrong. He shook his head as the afternoon rush started coming in and was driven out of his musing to help take care of customers. Before he knew it an hour had passed and he was tired from the business but also relieved that at least his daytime business was picking up making him wonder if he should make this a coffee shop again and just keep the club his uncle gave him as a club. He heard his name being called and turned to see T coming through looking raged but he was also late.

"Your late T," he greeted his friend a frown on his face.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone Sonny?" his friend demanded sounding angry.

"I left it at home and I haven't had time to go pick it up," Sonny answered a feeling of dread filling him making his stomach knot, "Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't anymore but you need to get to the hospital. It's Will," his friend told him and.

Sonny gripped the counter in fear knowing if he hadn't been holding on to it that he would have fallen. He held back the tears knowing that there was more to the story than was being said. He vaguely felt himself grabbing his jacket and heard T telling Sarah to watch the club till he could get back. As his friend told him the story he felt his anger grow at hearing the whole truth and he was upset at Will but he was also upset with Paul because he should have handled it better. Now the man he loved was in the hospital hurt and his ex, who was responsible, was sitting at the Salem Police Department. Just when he thought that the whole situation couldn't get more fucked up it did.

~Saving Love~

Will groaned his head hurting but he was relieved to know that at least he didn't have anything broken or any internal bleeding. He had a concussion and they wanted him to stay overnight to be sure. From what he had been able to find out from his Aunt Hope, Paul was being held but the blonde didn't want to press charges because the man was justified in his anger. He had blackmailed his mother or tried to and while he had stopped he knew what it felt like to want to defend your mother. Paul's mother had been the only parent he had and he was protective of her so Will was going to let him off the hook. He had also hoped that his husband wouldn't find out about the reasoning behind this but when he looked up to be met at the sight of Sonny entering an angry expression on his face he knew that his husband knew the whole truth.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding worried but also angry like he couldn't decide between the two.

"Yeah I have a concussion and I have to stay in the hospital for the night," the blonde answered in a whisper looking up at the ceiling feeling afraid.

"Why did you blackmail Paul's mother?" the brunette asked wanting to know and sounding angry.

"I was afraid Sonny and you were gone. I just got out of control and I thought that if I just left it alone everything would be forgotten," the blonde cried hating that the tears fell because he didn't want to be weak.

Sonny sighed running a hand over his face feeling defeated. He wanted to be angry but it wasn't like Will kept up the blackmail and he was lying there crying afraid. The brunette hated that his husband was so afraid to tell him but he also didn't blame him for keeping it quiet. He walked over to stand by the bed and ran a hand softly through blonde hair leaving it there.

"Hey it's okay," he reassured seeing the tears using his other hand to cup his husband's face.

"I love you," the blonde sobbed and it was like he was afraid it would be the last time he would be able to say it.

"I love you too and I'm upset you didn't tell me but I'm more upset that you were hurt. It's okay but no more Will. There can't be anymore lies," Sonny told him rubbing the thumb of his hand that was holding his husband's face in soothing circles along his jaw.

"I promise," Will sobbed out not understand why he was crying and trying to calm down.

Will had felt relieved to hear that his husband still loved him and wanted him. He wanted to stop crying but it was like a damn broke and he couldn't stop crying. He started to feel like he couldn't breath and his husband must have saw this because soon Sonny was laying on the bed beside him wrapping his arms around him pulling him tight to his chest carefully. Sonny felt his heart break a little like it had been lately seeing his husband sobbing but maybe this was good for them. Now everything was out there and they could move on from this whole Paul fiasco. He still planned to pay his ex a visit tomorrow to make sure he paid for hurting Will but otherwise he didn't matter. The blonde in his arms was the only thing that mattered to him because he couldn't live without him and nothing was taking his husband or his daughter away from him, nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Sonny settled Will into bed with Ari smiling at the sight they made both asleep on their bed. He heard knocking and hurried closing the bedroom door so that they wouldn't be woken. He answered the door sighing in relief when he saw Marlena come through a smile on her face and eyes filled with concern. He was relieved that she was able to stay with Will and Ari while he went out to settle some things.

"Thanks for sitting with them. I shouldn't be too long," Sonny told her putting his jacket on determination in his eyes.

"It's no problem. I'm glad that you guys are working things out though the look you have in your eyes is one of anger so I'm almost afraid to ask," she said knowledge in her eyes.

"I don't care the reason that Paul had for hitting Will but it doesn't excuse it and he could have handled it a lot better. No one puts the man I love in the hospital and gets away with it Marlena not even some ex of mine," the brunette said his Kiriakis shining through in spades.

"Be careful Sonny my grandson needs his husband and so does that little girl," she told him taking her jacket off surprising the brunette.

"You're not going to try and stop me?" he asked a little surprised.

"I highly doubt I could make you do something you don't want to so instead I'm going to check in on my grandson and the beautiful angel and hope that you don't end up needing to be bailed out of jail," Marlena said wisdom in her voice.

As much as Sonny appreciated the wisdom he had to do this. Paul was claiming not to try to interfere but it felt like every action he made said the exact opposite. Sonny didn't care if he stayed in town that was his right but he needed to understand that he couldn't keep hurting his family. He wanted Paul to find his own happy ending regardless of where or who it was with but he also needed him to understand that there was no hope for them because it felt like Paul thought there was. Will was the one that he loved and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The trust between them had been broken but it was slowly coming back and it could be fixed. Their loved could be saved and Paul wasn't going to get in the way of that.

~Saving Love~

Sonny didn't regret the black eye that his ex was now sporting but he saw the look of regret in his eyes and sighed. Everything was so screwed up and nobody was perfect. The situation got out of control in thanks to all three of them but Sonny was ending it. He still cared about his ex and wanted him to be happy but he also wanted Paul to understand things between them were over.

"I don't hate you Paul despite the fact that you gave my husband a concussion. I understand that he tried to blackmail your mom but he backed off. Things are over between us Paul and I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear but I know that you can find somebody to be happy with like I have. It may not feel like it right now but just wait he'll come along," Sonny said softly.

"I'm sorry I just overreacted I guess," he mumbled.

"I know which is the only reason you aren't dead for laying a hand on my husband," Sonny said walking out.

Sonny sighed feeling like whatever there was left over between him and Paul had been settled. He also wasn't feeling as murderous as he had been before instead he just wanted to go home and be with his family. Their anniversary was coming up and he was happily surprised to find that they were not fighting and that there wasn't a ton of tension between them. His cell phone dinged while he was in the elevator and he looked down smiling when he saw a message from Will. They missed him and wanted him home which was where he was going to be with the man he loved.

~Saving Love~

Sonny walked in and smiled at the sight of his husband and daughter on the couch. The blonde was watching television about Peppa Pig which was only on for Ari. The little girl squealed when she saw Sonny jumping in Will's arms for him. He smiled at her and sat down on the couch catching her when she threw herself at him. He cradled her in his arms settling down next to Will leaning his body into the blonde's.

"Where's Marlena?" he asked curious.

"I told her that you were on your way and that I would be fine so she left after about a million reassurances that I was fine," the blonde answered rolling his eyes.

"Hmm," Sonny hummed feeling everything catch up with him and he just wanted to sleep all day.

"You look tired," Will commented running his hand through dark hair.

"I am tired. This year so far has been stressful," the brunette said with a sigh leaning into his husband's hand.

"Our anniversary is coming up," Will said laying his head on his husband's shoulder closing his eyes.

"We made it the first year with more to come," he told him.

Will gripped his husband as he kissed his head and he relaxed into his chest. He felt the promise that those words really were and wanted to cry again. He felt like all he had been doing lately was crying but it also felt therapeutic in a way. Soon he felt himself falling into a slumber finding reassurance in the arms of his husband. Sonny looked down and found his husband and daughter asleep making him smile. He laid his head on top of Will's and closed his eyes cherishing the moment only to find himself falling asleep as well knowing their family and the love they shared had been saved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Sonny was surprised when he saw his husband and Paul talking outside the club. He wanted to go out there and interfere thinking that it would end in trouble but froze when he saw Will willingly hug Paul. Sonny felt the breath get kicked out of him and he couldn't help but flash back to months ago when he found out about their affair. He hated the fear that he felt but he couldn't help it but then a stray thought sounding a lot like Marlena's voice told him to trust Will. He took a deep breath and waited wanting to see if his husband would come in and tell him about what happened or if he would leave. The brunette received his answer moments later when he was walking out of the office to see his husband enter through the door alone a smile on his face.

"Hey," Sonny greeted a small smile on his face.

"Can we talk privately?" the blonde asked sending a shot of fear through the brunette's body but he ignored it trying not to freak out as he led him to his office.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked his husband closing the door.

"Look I just wanted to tell you because we promised no more secrets. I saw Paul outside and he apologized for hitting me. I forgave him because I did kind of blackmail his mother. Though it turns out she's been lying to him his whole life which isn't something to get into but I just wanted to tell you," Will told looking into brown eyes.

"Okay thanks," the brunette said wanting to ask what his husband meant about Paul's mother lying to him but instead he turned to leave without another word afraid to say or do anything else because he didn't want to hear that they had decided to be together.

Will grabbed his husband and turned him to face him only to see fear in dark eyes. It surprised him because if anyone of them had reason to be afraid it was him but it seemed Sonny thought otherwise. He sighed knowing that they weren't as fixed as he had thought but at least instead of yelling at him he had chosen to believe him. The trust between them was still so fragile that it scared the blonde but he could now see that it also scared his husband.

"I don't want him and I love you too much to make the same mistake twice," Will told him wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist and sliding the one that had grabbed Sonny's arm up to wrap around his neck.

"I froze when I saw you guys," Sonny admitted sighing as he wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist, "I just flashed back to when I found out and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was going to go out there and say something but then I heard this voice and it kind of sounded like Marlena's telling me to trust you."

"I'm sorry that I did this to us and that you even have to have a reason to be afraid to trust me," the blonde told him softly leaning their foreheads together.

"You can't keep saying your sorry Will because I know you are but as okay as things are between us we also have to realize that this isn't going to be fixed overnight. I have to learn to trust you again and I'm trying. You just might have to reassure me sometimes," the brunette whispered feeling fingers run through his hair soothing him.

"I think I can do that," Will agreed with a sigh.

Sonny opened his eyes and decided he had enough of waiting for things to be okay between them before anything else was initiated and he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde pulling him into a kiss. He just needed to reassure himself that Will was his and so he just took complete control invading the blonde's mouth like someone dying of thirst.

"Sonny," Will moaned when his husband pulled away only to take his bottom lip between his teeth biting down on it soothing it away with his tongue.

Will was surprised by his husband's actions but he wasn't going to stop because it was something he had been wishing would happen for months now. He moaned when he felt the brunette move down his jaw to take his earlobe between his teeth sucking on it making him weak in the knees. The blonde gripped Sonny's hair for leverage and he started to rub himself against his husband feeling like a teenager ready to explode. Will groaned in disappointment when his husband pulled away to look at him with satisfied brown eyes but there was something else there as well.

"Any chance Rafe could take Ari for the night?" Sonny asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," the blonde gasped out trying to calm himself down.

"Good," was all the brunette said.

"Sonny," Will whispered gripping him tightly his excitement not dying down one bit and he rubbed himself against his husband again.

Sonny groaned as Will gripped his hair tightly and rubbed against him making him have a similar problem. He wanted his husband so bad right now but they couldn't because he had work still and he knew if they continued he would come like a teenager in his pants. He moved his hands around to grip the blonde's waist holding him tightly so he couldn't moved against him again.

"Tonight Will," the brunette growled.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise that tonight you are mine," Sonny answered a dark look in his eyes.

Will whimpered hearing the tone of his voice but it was swallowed when he was pulled into a kiss by Sonny. The kiss was a promise that tonight they would reunite and nothing would stop them from being together tonight or ever again. It was like they had never even had problems and both of them just hoped that nothing would keep them apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Will was grateful that Rafe had been able to take Ari for the night. He loved his little girl with all his heart but he wanted to be able to reunite with Sonny without having to worry about waking their daughter up. Rafe seemed to understand despite not knowing all the details and left them in piece for the night. The blonde wrung his hands together nervously as he paced around the apartment making sure everything was set up. He wanted to make up for all the times that he had hurt Sonny by not showing up for dinner and he also wanted to make up for New Years which was why he had gotten food from the Brady Pub and champagne for them. He rubbed his hand over his bottom lip remembering the way that his husband had taken control of the kiss like a man dying of water and how it had made him weak in the knees. His one night with Paul never came close to comparing to any night with Sonny. The door opened and he looked up pulling his hand away from his lip to see Sonny slam the door close looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"Hi," the blonde greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back his voice deep and carrying a tone that made the blonde shiver in anticipation.

"Rafe took Ari a couple hours ago," Will told his husband.

Sonny couldn't wait any longer and he almost wanted to seeing the effort that his husband put into everything. He saw the candles, the unopened bottle of champagne and the food. He wrapped one hand around his husband's neck gripping it tightly and the other around his waist pulling him close to him.

"Can that be saved till later or will the food go bad?" the brunette asked because he wanted to make sure that the food could be saved till later otherwise he would just have to reign himself in for the time being.

"Yes just let me put everything away," the blonde answered knowing that Sonny wasn't asking that because he didn't like the gesture more because he wanted to do another activity.

"Hurry," Sonny ordered wanting to groan.

Sonny kept his arm wrapped around Will's waist as the blonde put everything away and blew out the candles. It was like before everything had gone to complete shit between them when they would just hang onto each other wanting to never let go. Will tangled his hand with the one on his waist and led them to their bedroom. The door closed behind them and the blonde turned in his husband's arms to look into dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" Will asked remembering that his husband had said he wasn't ready for anything to happen yet just weeks ago.

"Yes," Sonny answered reaching up.

Slowly Sonny unbuttoned his husband's shirt until it revealed a toned chest. He remembered why he never went to the gym really with the blonde because he would be distracted otherwise. Will focused on everything while Sonny only really cared about running and the rock-climbing wall. He had let himself go for a little while there and had only really gotten back into shape because he felt self-conscious and he didn't like that. He was no where near as fit as his husband though and he had to hold himself back from going too quick. The shirt fell to the floor and Sonny let his arms fall to the side to let Will unbutton it.

Will felt his hands tremble slightly as he unbuttoned Sonny's red checkered shirt, the same one that he had worn when they first kissed. He ran his hand through the material as he pushed the shirt down to the floor loving the chest hair it revealed. He loved his husband in every way but there was something about his chest hair that the blonde couldn't get enough of it. He was a little afraid because they hadn't really been intimate since the truth of the affair had come out and Will didn't want to ruin this like he had before.

"It's okay," the brunette said sensing that his husband was nervous like he was.

"I'm just afraid of ruining this too," the blonde admitted closing his eyes.

"New start," Sonny reminded him tangling his hand into blonde hair bringing them closer together.

"Okay," Will said sighing as he wrapped his hands around Sonny's waist.

Sonny kissed his husband wrapping hand around Will's neck. He used his body to push the blonde back to the bed. The broke apart to maneuver around until Will was lying in the middle of the bed on his back with Sonny towering over him. Sonny leaned down bringing their bodies together as he kissed his way down the blonde's body. Will moaned and tangled his hand in his husband's dark hair as he was made into a blabbering mess. Sonny gripped his husband's hips holding them down to the bed as he swallowed his husband whole running his tongue along the underside of his husband's member driving him crazy.

"Sonny," the blonde gasped.

Sonny pulled off ignoring the whimper and reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube. He squirted some on his fingers rubbing it together to warm in his hand and moved back over to his husband. The blonde wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist as Sonny kissed down his jaw line as he prepared Will with his fingers. It didn't take long since both of them were too close and wanted each other too much. Soon the brunette had pulled away once again the inspect the marks on his husband's jaw satisfied by them and went to pour more lube onto his only for the blonde to stop him by pouring it onto his hand instead. Sonny groaned gripping Will's hips as the blonde rubbed the lube onto his member driving him crazy. He pulled Will's hand away pinning it down to the bed moving one leg onto his shoulder keeping the other wrapped around his waist as he entered his husband in one swift motion. Both of them moaned and Sonny paused giving them both a minute to adjust. Will moved his hips letting him know he wanted more and Sonny leaned down making him go deeper as he leaned down to kiss his husband. Their tongues battled while their bodies danced a rhythm they haven't danced in a while but it hadn't been forgotten.

"Sonny," Will moaned wrapping his free hand around his husband's neck when he felt himself getting closer and dug his nails in.

"Will," Sonny moaned feeling the nails dig into his skin making him go faster so that the blonde came before he did.

It didn't take long and soon Will was arching his back as he came all over their chests. Sonny followed shortly after biting down onto the blonde's neck knowing it would leave a mark that lasted for days. The brunette collapsed on top of his husband not having the energy to move yet. Sonny felt Will kiss his head and the brunette pulled out standing to go to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth to clean them off. He came back to see his husband hadn't moved and had his eyes closed and Sonny could see that Will was almost asleep. He hummed softly as he cleaned the blonde off then threw the washcloth on the floor. The brunette lay on his side and tugged the blonde into his arms ignoring the grunt of protest at having been moved so that Will was curled in his arms with his face buried in his chest.

"I love you," Will whispered wanting to say it before he fell asleep.

"I love you too and everything is going to be okay," Sonny told him kissing his forehead.

Sonny smiled when he felt Will squirm for a minute until finally the blonde settled so that his head was buried in the brunette's chest and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Sonny closed his eyes holding his husband tightly to him not wanting to let go and fell asleep running his hand through blonde hair knowing that they were going to be okay. Their love had been saved and as long as they were together everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hopefully that ending was good enough for everybody. I couldn't make Paul a complete bad guy because I actually like him so please don't be mad about that. I enjoyed this story and I am quite proud of this ending it just feels complete to me. I have more WilSon stories coming out so look out for those.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I have a question for you all. Do you want me to do a sequel to this story? I have a couple ideas and I just want to know if anyone would be interested. I'm thinking of including some stuff with Sonnys brother as well as drama with their jobs. Let me know if you are interested.


End file.
